Messenger Of Death
by Letoh
Summary: Death is one of the myteries of life, but Mariel, a Nercomancer, must show Harry that he should not give up hope, and should not fear death.
1. The Abhorsen

Intro and Info

This fan fic is based off of the books by J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter, and the book by Garth Nix, Sabriel.

If you have never read the book Sabriel you can find information about it at 

www.garthnix.co.uk

It will have all the information about the book and the instruments that Necromancers use and the charter marks. If you are still quite confused, please don't hesitate to contact me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Messenger of the Dead by Lilith

Ch.1 The Abhorsen

There are some things in this world that we as humans do not completely understand. Death is one of them. Dealing with a death is very hard and perhaps that is because death is so mysterious to us. Another thing that we do not understand much about is our own strength and will. If we truly believe in it, it will come true. That is what has been going through Harry Potter's mind all summer, if you believe it, it will be true, so, he tried as hard as he could to believe that Sirius was not dead, but some things you cannot escape.

It was a humid, rainy, summer day in Number 4 Privet Drive, but Harry could not complain. It had been the best summer with the Dursleys yet, considering what most of them were like. Even though the summer had had some very bad, wet weather, the Dursleys didn't make Harry do anything! He had freedom at last, although he was limited to what he could do. He was still happy that they were no longer bossing him around, he didn't even have to be around on Dudley's birthday, and for his 16th, they actually gave him something useful, clothes that actually fit! (Although he suspected that Moody and Tonks had a hand at play.) 

Today was August 2nd and the Weasleys were coming to get Harry so that he could stay the rest of the summer, to take him away from the misery welling up inside his mind and to comfort him when he needed it most. Ron and Hermione, his best friends. He knew he had treated them poorly last year, he really wanted to make it up to them this year, to be a better friend, listen to them for once. He knew that last year they were right all along, but he was stubborn and stupid, and it cost him the one thing he cared about the most, Sirius.

There was a loud honk outside of the Dursleys house and Harry jumped to his feet to get the door. The opened it to reveal two soggy looking gents with big grins on their faces. It was Ron and his dad, Mr.Weasley. 

"Hello Harry, Ron 'll get your bags. I'll just have a word with your aunt and uncle first." said Mr.Weasly stepping inside, making the carpet soggy and wet. He pointed his wand at himself and the carpet and it all seemed to evaporate immediately.

"Hello, we met before, coming off of the train, Arthur Weasley." He held out his hand to shake Vernons, but he got no return.

"What do you want, just take the boy and go!" said Vernon turning a bit red in the face.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'll get Harry safely to the train station and we'll all take good care of him at home, don't worry about a thing!"

"Ya, ya, just get going, we're very busy people!" said Vernon sitting back down into his chair to watch the tele.

Ron had finished packing in all Harry's luggage into the red Volkswagen Jetta waiting outside. Harry grabbed Mr.Weasleys had.

"Come on, they don't care about me.' said Harry, pulling Mr.Weasley out the door and closing it behind them. 

After about 30 min of traveling the rain subsided and grew less as they went further into the country side. They arrived at the Burrow at 5:00 to be greeted by the rest of the Weasley family. Harry saw Percy in the background of the bunch and remembered the letter he had received from Ron.

Dear Harry,

Guess what! Percy's come back! After everything that happened last year he has finally come to his senses! He's made up with dad, but there's still some tension between him and mum. Fred and George's shop is doing wonderful, they've come to stay for a bit, but they said that they can't leave the shop too long or their assistant, Kerrigore, might try and use some of the experimental stuff on himself. Dads really proud of them, mums still wanking at them to get a real job and that they should have finished school. Oh! Mum said that we'll be able to come and get you on August 2nd to come and stay the rest of the summer. I heard weather over your way is bloody terrible, but it's been nice down here. Hermione should be coming around August 10th, she said that there was some show she wanted to see with her parent before she left. 

Can't wait till then,

Ron

They all got out of the car and Harry was trampled buy hugs and kisses and 'How've ya been? Them muggles been treating you well?' Harry always enjoyed the company of the Weasleys and he wanted the jovial moment to last for ever, so that he would never have to return to the dank and miserable memories of the past year. Harry tried to concentrate on being joyous and happy to be with the Weasleys, but the memories of Sirius always seemed to wedge its way into Harry's mind.

He remembered the blissful Christmas they had all spent together at Sirius' house. It resurrected the pain of Harry forgetting the present Sirius had given him that could have saved his life. Harry had totally forgotten about the magical mirror that he could have used to communicate with Sirius, but once again his ignorance and stubbornness had blinded him.

The Weasleys all ushered him into the house and they all started to prepare for supper. Ron and Harry made their way up the decrepid staircase to Rons room. It was decorated with the orange posters and jerseys of Ron's favorite Quiditch team, the Chudley Cannons. There was a spare bed set up beside Ron's and they had all of Harry things set up at the base of the bed. The mood of the household made Harry feel a lot better than the dejected prison of Privet drive.

*

The last few weeks at the Burrow with Hermione and Ron were great. They all had fun together and Hermione told them about her summer visiting Victor Krum and the under water acrobatic show she had seen. She had become quite slim over the summer and looked very beautifull. They all had fun in Diagon Alley collecting their books for their comming year. They all seemed to need a few more books than usual since they had gotten their OWLs back. To Harrys surprise he had gotten 6 OWLs! He had gotten into all the NEWTs classes for becomming an Aurore, even potions, although he suspected that it was a narrow win and a lot of convincing. Perhaps he really was going to become an Aurore, like his parents. The only reason he even said it was because he couldn't think of anything else. Being and Aurore would be hard, but he thought that maybe he would enjoy it.

They all gave last kisses and hugs and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got onto the Hogwarts express. The clock striked 11:00 and they heard the loud, echoing whistle from the train engine. Everyone piled into the train and the gang of them tried to find an empty compartment. 

"Hey Hermione, do we have to go to that stupid Prefect meeting again?" asked Ron in a whinee voice.

"Oh Ron, of course we do! It's our responsibility as Prefects!" said Hermione with discipline in her tone.

They walked by a compartment that Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were in and Ginny squeezed in with them. The train was brimming with people this year, perhaps because of the news of Voldemort's return, but Harry would never really know. Hermione and Ron went into the Prefect compartment and said bye to Harry and he walked on to fin a compartment.

It wasn't until he was at the back of the train did he fin a partially vacant train compartment. It was occupied by a young woman, 17 or 18 years old. She was wearing a long hauberk with swallow-tailed sleeves but it seemed to be made out of tinny metal fish scales that glimmered in the light. She wore a gleaming, deep blue surcoat, dusted with embroidered silver keys that reflected the light in all directions. She wore a sword belt and a bandolier that held 7 bells arranged carefully over her breast. She held her sword over her lap and was stroking her snow white cat with the other hand as she stared out the window. Her cat had a bright red collar on that resembled the ring she wore on her left middle finger.

Her wavy dark purple hair carresed her pale skin and pale violet eyes as she turned to Harry when he opened the compartment door.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." he said about the close the door.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind, come in." she said with a soft comforting voice.

"I din't recall ever seeing you at Hogwarts before." said Harry placing his trunk and Hedwigs cage.

"That is because I am not a student at this school. My name is Mariel, I am the Abhorsen." she said.

"Abhrosin?" said Harry confused.

"An Abhorsen, a Necromancer, I deal with the dead, but an Abhorsen fight the daed and banishes them into the after life." she said turning her head back to the window.

Harry sat down across from her. She dealt with the dead, maybe she knew of Sirius! A tonado of hope flushed through his body. She could talk to Sirius, maybe she could bring him back!

"I know what you are thinking Mr.Potter, and i cannot bring him back." she said, still not looking at him.

"What, how did you-how come you can't bring him back!" he said the anger building inside of him.

"Because, his pysical body is lost! We wouldn't want him to become a shadow hand, their existance is pittifull and meaningless." she said clutching her sword tighter.

"I don't care! I want Sirius back! Why can't anyone understand! I just want HIM!" he yelled.

"He speaks very highly of you. Tells me you look like your father. He sais he is sorry, and that it isn't your fault. Listen to Dumledoor and don't let Snape get to you." she said calmly. 

The anger inside Harry was building, he wanted to talk to Sirius so badly! Why couldn't she just bring hi back for a minue! He just wanted to see him one last time!

"The boy remindes me of your grandmother. So stuborn, she never wanted to accept her fate." said a voice. Surprisingling it was the cat! He had a deep educated voice that echoed throughout.

"He is young, and so was my grandmother." she said to the cat, scatching right behind his errect ears.

"Listen Harry, you can't live you life feeling sad about someone you loved, sometimes you have to let them go." she said finaly turning to him, revealing her pale features and pale violet eyes.

A/N: Hope you Liked the first chapter!


	2. Draco's Encounterr

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not sure about some of the story lines in Sabriel about the Great Charter, but let's just supose that Charter magic can go into every magical areas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry just sat there, transfixed on her cat. The cat talked! But what did he expect, he was in the wizarding world, not much surprised him any more.  
  
"How can you know anything about me! How can you tell me to just forget about Sirius, my PARENTS!" he shouts. He must control his anger.  
  
"Because Harry, we have to! Voldemort has become a Greater Dead, stronger than a Mordicant! You cannot take his return lightly!" she said whiping her head around.  
  
"I don't care! He killed everyone I loved, everyone! My parents and Sirius! I have nothing now!" shouted Harry, slaming his fist down.  
  
"You still have your friends don't you?" said the cat in his calm snobbish voice.  
  
Harry had once again, forgot about his dedicated and loyal friends. He hadn't lost everything, but they had lost him. He was not worthy of their friendship. He never listened to them, he involved them in all of his problems and they stook by him no matter how ignorant and arrogant he got. He took his friendship for granted, he always did.  
  
"I...I...don't deserve them." he said pitteusly.  
  
"But they need you Harry. You you hold them together and you protect themeven though you may not belive it, you protect them from their fears, you help them with their troubles, how little they may seem. Do not shun them." she said.  
  
"I don't know why you accepted to do this job, their world is not a part of ours! If they have a problem with the Greater Dead, it's their problem not ours, they should train their own Necromancers!" said the cat, completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"Mogget, I do this because I must. I sense the dead always, and it is my job to let those that stir go to rest, you know that." she said to her cat named Mogget.  
  
"If you don't mind, why are you here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I would have thought you could have figured it out by now. Harry I am here to protect you. There are things that hunt you that you cannot imagine, and that you magic cannot defend agianst." she said looking deep into his green eyes.  
  
It wasn't until she said 'your magic' that he noticed the strange sybol on her forehead. it was very fait, and had just a slight glow, but it was there, hidden from distrancted eyes. It then faded back into her as if trying to hide its self from Harry.  
  
"What is your magic then, if mine isn't suffice?" she asked, half looking at the cat expecting a cheeky remark from him, but he was silent.  
  
"Charter Magic. I draw my power from the Great Charter, a continuous flow of the charter marks. It is a very complicated and difficult magic and can only be used by the ones babtised by the charter." she said.  
  
"There are many-" but she was cut off by the sound of comming footseps. Mariel stood and drew her sword. The compartment door slowly slid open.  
  
It was Ron and Hermione looking tarrified at the sight of this young woman pointing her sword at them.  
  
"Harry?!?!" said Ron with that funny face he made when he was scared.  
  
"It's ok Mariel, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione." said Harry lowering her sword. She sheithed it and sat back down beside her cat.  
  
"You seem jumpy Mariel, can you sense something?" said Mogget.  
  
The sight of the cat talking made Ron and Hermione stare but they sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I feel something, I'm not sure if it's death though, it feels almost numbing." sais Mariel looking towards her hands.  
  
Harry explaines everything to Ron and Hermione, even though he doesn't really understand it himself. Mariel stares at Ron, piercing him with her pale violet eyes.  
  
They hear the sound of snickers down the hall and then the compartment door slid open with a jerk. Mariel stood up and put her hand on her sword ready to attack.  
  
"So Potter, got a new body guard have ya? She looks like a medevil reject." said Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle. His white blonde hair glimered in the sun light.  
  
"I am, in a way, his body guard, but I am also, in a way, yours. I am here to banish the dead, I am the Abhorsen." she said walking up to him. She was his hight, a bit taller so she glared at him right in the eye, her violet digging deep into his drain.  
  
"I'd like you to know that I need no body guard! My father is a very-" he said but stoped when he saw her turning away, uninterested.  
  
"I'll show you to mess with me!" he said pointing his wand at her, shooting a blue spark.  
  
Mariel turned around and did a strange movement whith her hand and a glowing disc of light absorbed his attack.  
  
"Do not chalenge a Charter Mage! Your magic is pitifull and is easlily deflected." she said advancing on him once more. This time she seemed to tower over him and he almost fell over if it weren't for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Now, leave my sight before I rip that tongue out of you faul mouth." she said bitterly.  
  
Malfoy stumbled away and Mariel closed the door. They all could sense she was very powerfull, and the mark on her head shone brightly and then disapeared.  
  
"Why didn't you just put a silence splell on him." said Mogget in reply to the recent events.  
  
"I don't want to waste my time on pitifull creatures like him. He is an insult to my power, to the Charter. He does not deserve such a blessing." she said with bitterness in her voice. She sat back down.  
  
It seemed that Mariel was very traditional and followed many anccient rituals. She introduced herself to everyone formaly and said that she would be there to help if they ever needed it. Mogget didn't seem to like it. Harry though it might be because where they come from an Abhorsen is a very respected person and people give their loyalty to them, not the other way around.  
  
"You are too soft and mushy like your father. Always giving his time to others when he should have been fighting the dead and cleasing our kingdoom." said Mogget putting his soft head on her lap.  
  
"Mogget, don't be so snide. I do what I can to help everyone, not just our kingdoom." she said stroking his head.  
  
"Well, you can't help those people if you die in the process now can you! Do what is important first, everything else is just a minor problem on the way." said Mogget.  
  
Harry didn't really like the way Mogget treated her. He was so demending and never had anything good to say. Harry wondered if he was her servant or her guardian.  
  
"Be quite Mogget." she said softly, and he did.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventfull and they all had a bit to eat when the food cart came by. Mariel didn't eat anything and Harry wondered weather she would be at the feast or not. All she did was stare out the window and stroke Mogget.  
  
Just before they arrived Mariel stood up and slung her oil skin bag over her back. She cliped on her sword and ajusted her bandolier.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later then. Goodbye Harry, Ron, Hermione." she said as she steped out of the compartment, leaving them alone.  
  
"She is very polite." sais Hermione. "She seems a bit strange though, dealing with the dead must be hard. I've heard of Necromancing, but never of an Abhorsen."  
  
"She said she had talked to Sirius about me. I don't know, she doesn't seem right." sais Harry putting a Bertty Botts Every Flavored Bean in his mouth.  
  
"Thats because shes dead." sais Ron. "Necromancers are all dead people that were braught back to life when they were born, thats why they can go into death."  
  
This was astonishing! How did Ron know this! How could he know unless hes met one before, this was very strange. And like a question being awnsered Ron replied:  
  
"She toled me. It seems that she is an expert in Occlumancy and Legemancy."  
  
They all seemed to go silent absorbing what he had said. The train pulled up to Hogsmade station and they all loaded off.  
  
A/N: I think that this chapter was a bit boarring, sorry _ Next chapter will be better I hope! 


End file.
